Trapped
by egahjie
Summary: Read to find out...
1. Forewords

Trapped Forewords 

Main Characters:  
Gillian Chung  
Edison Chen  
Kenny Kwan

Minor Characters:  
Jolin Tsai  
Jay Chou  
Charlene Choi  
and Stephy Tang

In the middle of two guys, who is the one she loves? Who will she choose? Will she leave them both?

Gillian Chung, a returning student at HK High, came back to Hong Kong to escape the drama of America; but little did she know that drama is waiting her in the place she believe to keep her free from the thing she's trying to run from.

Every guy in HK High drools over her beauty and girls envy her charm.

What happens when two most popular, hottest, cutest friends or should I say cousins, go head over heels over one measly girl who they believed to be their perfect angel. Once again she have whined herself into a drama where she can't escape.

Will she be trapped in that drama forever? Read and find out.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Back from New York 

Mrs. Chung (standing at the door): Gillian, you should go to bed early, your first day of school is tomorrow.

Gill (looking at her mom from the balcony): umm ok mom.

After Mrs. Chung have left the room, Gill turned around and looked into the dark sky.

Gill: It's good to be back.

Ring! Ring!

Gillian got up and went to answer the phone, "Hello".

Girl (excited): OMG Gill, you're finally back from New York.

Gill (laughing): ha! Ha...hey Jo.

Jolin: Man, Char and Stephy would be so stoked to see you're back.

Gill (wondering): Wait, you didn't let them know I'm back???

Jolin: Well no ...I thought it should be a shocking surprise.

Gill (yawning) Well, I guess I'll go to bed. I'll see you at school tomorrow.

Jolin: alright then, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!

Gill (yawning again): bye!

The next morning, Gillian woke up and went into her bathroom to take a shower. 20 minutes later, she came out wrapped in a towel. She went into her walk in closet and picked out a white skirt, baby blue long sleeves shirt, then went into the bathroom again to fix her hair. After she's all done, Gillian went downstairs for breakfast. 10 minutes later, Gillian got out of her house and into her silver Infiniti G37.  
---------------------------------------------------------

At school, Jolin, Charlene, and Stephy, stood in front of the school's entrance.

Char (looking at Jolin): Jo, what are we doing waiting here?

Stephy (agreeing with Char): Yeah...answer us woman, why are we waiting here?

Jo (looking around): You'll find out soon. Man where are you?

Char (confused): Where's who Jo?

Stephy (angrily): Look Jo, if you're not telling us, we'll be going in first.

Jolin didn't hear what Stephy said, she was too busy looking for something or someone.

Char (turning burning red): ok Jo... If you're not going to tell us we're going in.

Charlene and Stephy started turning around and started heading for the school's door until.

Jolin (shouting loudly): Gill!

Charlene and Stephy quickly turned around and towards Jolin.

Char/Stephy (confused): Gill???

Charlene and Stephy wondered why Jolin have called out Gillian's name.

Char (whispering to Stephy): What is wrong with Jo today? I think she's seeing things.

Stephy (whispered back): I think she's gone loco. Which makes me feel really hungry saying that.

Char: You're so weird.


	3. Chapter 2

It's Gill!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Charlene and Stephy started wondering why Jolin have called out Gill's name but then they saw a girl walking towards them who looks super familiar.

Gill (waving happily): hey guys.

Jolin ran up to Gill and gave her a big hug while Charlene and Stephy just stood there frozen with shock.

Gill (looking at Char and Stephy): So...I don't get a hug?? You guys must be really happy after I was gone huh.

Char/Stephy (suddenly jumped with excitement): Gill!!!!

They both ran up to Gill and hugged her real tightly. Once through the school entrance, Gill followed her friends to get her schedules. They all then walked to their class together since they have first period together.  
---------------------------------------------------  
In class they all sat together on the right back corner of the classroom. They started chatting then a group of guys came in and all eyes were on them. Girls were giving them slutty smiles while guys were jealous of their fame. They sat on the far left corner in the back of the class. Some what next to the girls but a couple seats away. Gillian happens to turn to her left and spotted one of the guy giving her a big smile.

(Gill Thinking)  
OMG... why is he smiling at me?? Well his smile is kind of cute. Wait Gill... say what. Don't tell me I already think someone is cute in this school. And I bet he's a total player.

Char (elbowing Gill): OMG Gill... Edison just gave you one of his killer smiles.

Gill (blushing): Shut up Char.

Char (notice Gill's blushing red): Aww... You're totally blushing.

Gill (Quietly): Char!!

Suddenly the bell rang and the teacher came in and everyone got silent.

Teacher ( signaling Gill to stand up so everyone could look at her): class this is our new student Gillian Chung. Make her feel welcome.

Guy (whispering to another guy): WOW... she's fine.

Guy 2(drooling): Yeah...

Edison: You guys are stupid.

Guy: what she is, huh Jay?

Jay (looking at Jolin): Whatever man.

Edison: You and Alex are so gay Nic. Alex wipe that drool off your face.

Nic (turning his head towards another direction in a gay way): hmmh.


	4. Chapters 3,4,5,6,7,8

In The Lunchroom 

At lunch all the girls sat together and started chatting...you know catching up with each other. As they kept talking and talking, they didn't notice that a group of guys heading towards them. Once Gillian notice those group of guys walking by, one of them gave a a cute smile and kept walking on and sat at the table on the left side of Gill and her friend.

"Hmmm...Gill, it's funny why guys been smile at you today", Char said once she notice that guy giving Gill a smile.

Gillian began to blush due to Char's comment." Char shut up...who knows. Maybe he's smiling at you or any of us."

Gillian and Charlene kept on arguing about who that guy was smiling at, and then got interrupted by a group of slutty looking girls.

"Hey, you bitches are sitting on our table." said a girl who seems to be the leader of that group.(sorry for the foul language)

"Oh we are, but I don't see your name on it," said Gillian

"Well everyone knows that we sit here and you guys are not new at this school so you should know unless you're stupid"

"Look who's talking. We all know you've been taking Pre Algebra for the last three years including this year" Jolin responded and everyone couldn't help it but to crack up.

"Oh and FYI I am new here" said Gillian with her arms crossed.

Suddenly a group of really hot guys entered the room and everyone started looking towards the direction of those hot looking guys. The group of guys entered and sat at the table on the right of where the girls are.

The leader of the group of girl looked at Jolin with a disgusted face and turned to Gill, and then back to Jolin "We'll settle this some other time." Then walked off towards the table where the group of hot guys just sat.

The leader came over to one of the hot guy and bend over until her face meets his. She then placed her shoulder around his neck "Hey Eddie, can I sit here with you"

Edison, who was deep in thoughts for some reason, turned around and saw the girl face to face and let out a big scream "AHHHHHHHH". Everyone started laughing but the ones that laugh the most was Gill's group. Edison then started pounding on his chest " WTF Bobo... trying to kill the f out of me"

Was about to touch Edison on the chest "I'm sorry Eddie. Let me rub your chest for you to calm down."

"Umm... no thanks. Just go away." Edison said as he was pushing Bobo's hand away.

Gillian and her group came up to Bobo still laughing their guts out" You're so scary that even a tough guy like him is scared of you're ugly face" Gill said laughing some more.

"At least I don't laugh like a monkey with its mouth wide open. Why don't you just go shave some of those monkey hairs off your face?"

"I'll shave mine when you shave yours and you might as well get a total makeover while you're at it" Gill said angrily

"Oh no yo..." but got cut off by Stephy

"Oh yes she did."

Bobo is getting really angry now. "Oh. You so did not just go there".

"Umm... Bobo I think she just did." said one of Bobo's followers.

"Shut up Theresa." Bobo started leaving the lunch room with her group of followers trailing along.

"Impressive" Edison said with a killer smile on his face.

"Thanks" Gill said while returning his smile with her cutest smile.

Edison stared at Gill once she smiled at him. Then Jolin got him to snap out of his frozen gaze when she started talking" Well we'll see you guys around, bye."

Char/Stephy: "bye"

Jay/Nic/Alex: "See you later"

Looked at Edison with a wondering face "umm... well bye"

Once Gillian turned around to follow her friends, Edison got up and grabbed her arms which made Gillian turned to look at him in the eye. "Umm... my name is Edison, Edison Chen."

"Gillian Chung" Gillian responded.

There was silence for a while until Gillian looked at Edison hand which was placed on her arms.

Edison let go of Gillian's arm "oh sorry about that...well I'll see you around Gillian"

"Call me Gill and yeah I'll see you around" and with that Gillian turned around and head towards the Lunchroom door where her friends were waiting for her.

Edison then sat back down on the table and looked at his friends who were staring at him. "What?!"

Making Friends!!! 

Gillian and Jolin both went in a separate direction from Charlene and Stephy. As Gill and Jolin was walking, they were bumped by two guys who were chasing each other but hit them. All fell down and Gill and Jo's books went flying in the air.

"OMG... I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking." said the guy.

"You got that right" Jolin responded as she rubbed her head in pain.

"Umm..." said the 2 guy.

"Uhh...let us get those for you." the first guy stated as he quickly picked up all of Gill's books while the other one picked up all of Jo's books.

Gill just simply smile "thank you" and started walking towards class along with Jo walking next to her while the two guys followed them behind.

They finally got to Gill's and Jo's class "ok here's our class. Thanks for holding our books" Gill said with the smile still on her face.

"No problem" the first guy said as he handed Gill her books. "It's our fault anyways. Well my name is Kenny and this is Alan." pointing to Alan as Alan handed Jo her books.

"My nam-" Jo was about to say but got cut off.

"We know... your Jolin and you are the new girl" Alan cut Jo off.

"My name is Gillian but you guys could just call me Gill"

"Well we'll see you girls around" Kenny and Alan bid them good-bye.

Gillian and Jolin walked into class and sat down in the back of the class. Later as everyone was in the class the bell rang. The teacher started the lesson of the day but got interrupted when Edison and Jay walked in.

"Nice of you boys to join the class" the teacher said as she was hitting a ruler against the table. "First day of your senior year. Bad impression"

"Teach-" Edison was about to say something but got cut off by the Teacher.

"Don't explain"

"OK great. You're the best tech" Edison responded in relief

"Thank Mr. Chen... DETENTION, both of you today"

"WHAT"

"No what Mr. Chou, sit"

Pissed off the two of them went to sit in the back. As they walk by Gillian and Jolin, Edison gave Gill a smile.

They sat right behind Gill and Jo. Throughout class Edison kept whispering to Gill saying Hi.

After class ended Gill and Jo packed their things and head out the hall then a pair of arms got a hold of Gill pulling her back.

"Hey Edison" Gill said turning to face Edison who was holding her arms.

"Call me Ed" he said as he let go of her arms.

"Hey Gill; I'm going to dance practice. It's in the school dance studio come in and get ready when you're done. Too bad you and Jay have detention Ed." Jolin said quickly and ran off.

"You're joining the dance team"

"It's just this dance team my friends in-"

"I know. I'm in the team too." Edison cut Gill off

"Oh cool... so what you hold me back for Ed"

"Just to say hi" Edison responded with a cheesy smile.

Gillian pinched Edison's cheeks shaking it from side to side "You're face is so cheesy. It's cute. I'm going to call you Eddie. As cute as your smile" That comment made Edison heart beat jump a notch.

"Then I get to call you Gillie" he responded as he pinched her cheeks back lightly.

They both pinched each other as they laugh and laugh.

"Mr. Chen, will you be joining us for detention" the teacher spotted Edison with Gill in the hall, and then went back into the classroom.

"Got to go to detention"

"Gotta go to dance class"

They bid each other goodbye and went separate directions.

A New Look!!! 

It was the weekend and the girls decided to go out to the mall and hang out. They all wondered around the mall looking at clothes and clothes after clothes.

"Hey Gill look, it's the salon I want to get a highlights at the salon. Let's go, come on." Char pulling onto Gill's arms.

"Ok. Let's go."

"yay" Char said jumping up and down.

Gill and Char stepped into the salon and was greeted by a woman who's about in the age of her late twenty. "Good evening ladies, what may I do for you today".

"Umm...I wanted a highlight" Char said pointing to herself.

The woman then turned and looked at Gill waiting for her respond "and what about you miss?"

Gill got confused since she didn't think of what she wants to do to her hair" I guess I'll just get a highlight as well then".

"Alright then. You ladies follow me right this way."

Gill and Char followed the woman. They both sat on the chair and started looking at magazines while waiting for someone to come over and do their hair.

Gillian was flipping through the magazines but got interrupted "Excuse me miss, what color highlights would you like to have"

"Umm... what color would you suggest??"

"Hmm... your hair is very nice and long, maybe a burgundy pink color"

"That sounds nice, yeah I'll have that color" Gillian has finally decided.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
The next day Gillian and her friends met up in the hall where their lockers are. Then Gill walked off to her locker which was a couple of lockers away from the other girls. As Gillian opened her locker and placed a couple of her books inside, someone appeared.

"Hey Gillie" Edison said leaning at the locker next to Gill's locker.

Gillian closed her locker revealing her face to Edison" Hey Eddie".

Once Edison saw Gill's new hair, his heart suddenly jumped a beat as his face expression looked shocked.

"Eddie??" Gillian tried to get Edison's attention.

"What, what?" Edison snapped out of gaze.

"Is my hair that bad" Gillian said with a question look on her face.

"No, no. It's actually really nice. I'm just shocked that's all"

"So you don't think it's nice" Gillian said with her head down and a frowning look on her face.

"Aww... It's not that. You look really cute with your hair this color" Edison responded as he lightly pinched her cheeks and lift her face up to meet his.

"Thank you" Gillian said with a smile on her face then reached for his cheeks and pinched it.

Suddenly the bell rang.

RIINNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Let's go to class" Gillian said as she released her grip from Edison's cheeks.

"Ok" Edison agreed and released his hand from Gillian's cheeks.

Dance Practice!! 

As Gillian walked through the hall to get to her next class. She ran into Kenny.

"Hey Gill"

"Hey Kenny" Gillian replied as she stopped in front of him.

"So what have you been up to and wow i like your hair" Kenny said with a cheesy grin.

"I've been doing things and thank. I like it too"

"Would you like me to walk you to class Gill?"

Gillian pretends to stop and think while Kenny was being impatient hoping she'll say yes. "Sure. Let's go" and Kenny face suddenly lit up with joy.

Once they reached Gill's class, Gillian as about to head in she turned around towards Kenny. "Ok I'm going to head in"

Gillian started towards the door then suddenly got held back.

"Wait Gill" Kenny grabbed onto Gill's arm.

"Huh" Gill said now looking at Kenny face to face.

"Umm... I was wondering if I could walk you to this class everyday. It's ok if you don't want me to" Kenny asked scratching his head nervously.

"I don't want you to" Gillian responded with a smile.

Kenny nervous expression suddenly turned sad and looked heart broken.

"Just kidding Kenny. I'd love to have you walk me to class" Gill said giving Kenny a playful punch on the arm.

Kenny face suddenly lit up with excitement, "really"

"Yeah, you're my good friend"

That saying made Kenny felt a little sad but he still kept his smile on his face.  
-------------------------------------------------------

Gillian and her friends are getting ready to have their dance practice. They have to come up with a dance for their first homecoming of the year. They decided to spit up their group into twos, one group is going to do the waltz dance and the other group has to do a pop dance.

"So it settles then. Jae, our group will do the pop dance and Gill, you will be in charge of the waltz group", Jolin have made the decision.

"Well ok, sure." Gillian agreed on Jo's decision.

"Umm...we'll have to get you a partner so let's see..." Jo said while looking around for one of the dance members to be partner with Gill.

Almost all the guys want to be Gill's partner, so Edison suddenly spoke up, "I'll be partner with you Gill".

"Ok, Jo... Edison is going to be my partner"

"Alright everyone. This is settled then. We'll Split everyone up into groups and I guess we'll start the practicing today" Jolin announced to the groups.  
---------------------------------------------------------

They all started practicing. Gillian already taught her group the basics in the waltz and most know how to waltz already.

"Ok guys, let's get practicing" and everyone got with their partner after Gill said that.

Edison held out his hand as Gillian took it with hers. "You know how to waltz right Eddie".

"No... I just want to dance with you" Edison said with smile.

Those words made Gillian mouth open into a shape of an O. "auh..."

"Just kidding Gill, I know how to waltz"

Throughout the whole practice, Gillian and Edison danced and joke around.

The Encounter 

It was a weekend and all four girls were at Gillian's house, sitting on the couch bored to death. The day was a nice day, but the girls could not think of anything fun to do. They are tired of going to the mall.did I say what Yes they are tired of going to the mall. Gillian and Jolin were sitting on one couch while Charlene and Stephy sat on a couch opposite from them.

"Gill... I'm so bored..." said Jolin lying upside down on the couch with her hair hanging to the carpet floor.

Charlene squinted her face really hard, putting pressure to her head "I can't think of anything to do".

Stephy gave Charlene a long push on the shoulder "Don't hurt yourself Char".

"Hey, you push me" Charlene portended to put a frown on her face.

"Aw...I'm sorry" Stephy said hugging Charlene trying to calm her down.

"I got it" Gillian burst up from the couch which caught the others attention towards her. "Lets go play volleyball. The school's gym is open everyday so lets go play volleyball.

Jolin stared at Gillian for a moment while Stephy and Charlene looked at each other wondering what the other person thinks about the idea.

Jolin flipped her body back up from hanging on the floor, "Great idea anyways I'm in for a firing challenge.  
Jolin said getting of the couch and crossed her arms and looked at Stephy and Charlene who was looking back at her.

"Do I smell a competition her" Stephy shot up from the couch and pretend to take a sniff from on the air.

Charlene quickly shot up from the couch after Stephy and crossed her arms, "No Stephy, I just smell two losers in front of us"

Feeling intimidated Gillian placed her hands on her hips and made an omg face "Oh it's on chica. Lets take this out on the court"

"Lets go then." Jolin started towards the stairs to Gillian's room with the others following after her.

Soon all four girls were ready in their volleyball outfit. Gillian was dressed in thigh length black shorts and a black sleeveless shirt with the word Gillian written in white also she was wearing a white sweatband on her arm by her elbow. Her hair was put up into a ponytail but you could still see her cool highlights. Jolin was also in the same outfit as Gillian's but her shirt said Jolin. Her hair was also into a ponytail. Both looked like twins. They both placed black camouflage line on each others cheeks to make them look tough.

Charlene and Stephy was pretty much dressed the same and looked the same as Gillian and Jolin but their shirts were white instead of black and said their names in black on it.

They all grabbed their sports bag (which match with their outfit color) and head out the door.  
-----------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the school parking lot near the volleyball court. They all got out of Jolin's black convertible BMW and head towards the court and the game started.

After a long 2 hr. of killing the ball, it finally couldn't take it anymore and got flattened, that's when the game ended and the winner is Gillian and Jolin with Charlene and Stephy panting in defeat. All filled with sweat everywhere of their body.

"Well that was some workout. Lets go for a drink at Starbuck guys" Stephy announced trying to catch her breath and all agreed.

They head towards the their car and passed by the basketball court. As they were walking somebody called out Gillian's name.

"Gill" called out a guy with a basketball bouncing up and down from the ground and back to his hand repeatedly.

"Hi Kenny" Gillian said waving at him as he head towards her direction.

As Kenny was about to talk someone called out his name and when he turned around there was Edison walking towards Kenny and Gillian.

"Kenny" yell Edison, then he noticed Gillian was standing next to Kenny and he suddenly not really nervous.

"Uhh..Uh... Hi Gill" shuddered Edison.

"Are you guys hanging out with each other? I never knew you guys were friends" Gillian pointed her finger at Edison and Kenny.

"We're cousin" Kenny stated

This Is War 

"You guys are what??" Gillian suddenly burst in shock.

The sudden explosion took Kenny and Edison by surprise. They wouldn't think Gillian would have such a big reaction over the fact that they were cousins. They both shot back in fear. "Calm down Gilli, why are you going ballistic over this?" Edison finally got the spirit to say.

Gillian face suddenly got really angry and sad at the same time, more like a disappointing face. "Why didn't you guys tell me you were cousins or have one, both of you didn't tell me anything about you being cousins." Gillian replied in disappointment.

"Well, how should we know you know both of us, if we did we would tell you Gill." Kenny defended Edison and himself.

Edison slowly walked towards Gillian and wrapped his arms around her shoulder and pulled her closer towards him. "I'm sorry Gilli, don't be mad kay".

A smile slowly emerged from Gillian's face. Jealousy roared all over Kenny as he stood there, looking at Gillian with Edison's arm around her shoulder, trying to comport her, but he knows he couldn't show his jealousy in front of Gillian so he just simply put on a smile. He could sense that his cousin has a thing for this girl as much as he does.

"I know you like her Ed and I am not going to let you take her from me" Kenny thought to himself.

"You guys wanna join us for coffee right now?" Jolin finally stepped into the conversation.

"Sure" Kenny replied stepping out from his thoughts.  
------

At Starbucks, they all grabbed a seat next to the window with Gillian sitting between Edison and Kenny. They decided to play rock, paper, and scissors, to decide on who is going to go order the drinks for everyone.

"Rock, paper, scissors"

"Haha Gill, you have to order the drinks" Stephy said pointing at Gillian.

"Fine, I admit defeat, so what does everyone want" Gillian said as she got up from her seat.

"I'll come help you Gillie. It's going to be a lot to hold" Edison said as he got up after Gillian.

"Alright then, so what you guys want" Gillian was glad that Edison decides to help her, cuz seriously, its going to be a lot to hold.

"Caramel Frap" Jolin and Stephy said.

"Mocha" said Char.

"I'll take a vanilla" Kenny said looking at Gillian with a bit of sadness in his tone. He was disappointed. He wanted to help Gillian carry the drinks, but guess he was too late, Edison told her first.

Edison looked at his cousin as he replied to Gillian's question. He knows Kenny more than anyone else. He could tell that Kenny also has a thing for Gillian, but how much does he feel for her? He didn't care; he is not going to let Kenny get the best of him. He likes Gillian, he wants to be with her from the first time he had met her. He is not going to now let his cousin take her from him. This is war.

Gillian and Edison walked towards the line. As they wait for their turn to order the drinks. Edison thought this would be a good time to start off a conversation with Gillian.

"Umm Gille...uhh you know...you...uhh" Gillian stared at Edison with a questioning look as he began to turn red and couldn't think of what to say to her.

" Aww Eddie... you are turning red." Edison quickly covered his cheeks in embarrassment.  
----

Gillian and Edison finally got the drinks back to their table.

"Here you guys" Gillian and Edison said at the same time.

"Finally, I'm so thirsty" Stephy was almost out of breath through the dryness in her mouth.

After a couple hours they head out the coffee shop heading towards the car parking lot.

"Bye guys" Gillian and her friends bid them goodbye before leaving.

"Bye girls" Edison and Kenny said and hopped into their car and so did Gillian and her friends and both car head of home.


	5. AN

Hey Guys!!!

Sorry this isn't a chapter…

We have a lot of things going on at school so I can't update often…

Sorry!!! -

Anyways, expect a new story any time from now…

COMMENTS please…

Any criticisms and / or suggestions are accepted…

THANKS!!!

-egahjie


	6. Chapter 9

Asking to the dance Asking to the dance!!

Hey guys... I kno u might be furious with me rite now and all for makin u guys wait but i was makin my video so didn't really hav time to update so im srry. Check out my video. It's one of my first so no major coolness in it. http/  
--

It was another ordinary day for Gillian, school and hanging with friends, except for the fact that it's the day when the guys ask the girls to the dance.

Gillian walked through the school door with her friends tagging along. They all chat amongst each other as they head for Gillian's locker.

"Ok guys, Stephy and I have something important to do, so we'll see ya later" said Charlene as they barely got to Gillian's locker.

So Charlene and Stephy left and it was only Gillian and Jolin. Jolin suddenly just remembered she has to take a makeup test for math."Oh Gill, I have to go talk to Mr. Lee about my makeup test, I'll see you in class, kay".

Gillian final opened her locker and turned to look at Jolin "Jo, you're leaving me too??"

"Aww, sorry Gill"

"Oh that's ok. I was just kidding" Gillian said as she gave Jolin a slight grin.

They hugged and Jolin turned and left while Gillian continued to put her books into her locker.  
--

Kenny walked through the halls with Alan talking. He happens to notice Gillian was by herself, so he has decided to ask her to the dance.

"And he was lik-"

"Yo dude" Kenny said cutting Alan off, " I'll catch you later man". With that he gave Alan a hard pat on the back and head towards Gillian.

"Hey..." Alan puzzled and mumbled, "that hurt"

Kenny approached Gillian while she was still putting her books in her locker, so Gillian didn't noticed Kenny was standing there.

"Umm...hey Gill" Kenny greeted nervously.

Overhearing someone talking to her, Gillian closed her locker to reveal Kenny's face. " Oh, hey Kenny. Whats up?"

"Oh well... I was just... wondering...if...if-"

Gillan started to look confused "Kenny are yo-"

"GO to the dance with me" Kenny burted really fast that Gillian couldn't even catch what he wanted to say. "What did you just say?"

"Would you go to the dance with me." Kenny repeated himself  
"You know its ok if you don't I'll be ok, you know, Im not going to cry or anything" Kenny continued and tried to suck up his tears not wanting Gillian to see him cry.

Gillian could see that hes trying to hold back some tears and thought he was being really silly. "Kenny, you're so silly. I didn't even answer you yet and you look like you're going to have a totally breakdown" Gillian smiled.

" So... will you go with me?" Kenny lightened up a little.

"Yeah I'll go with you"

"Really" Kenny face looked so happy. he started hugging Gillian while jumping up and down like a little kid. Of course Gillian was jumping along with him while they hugged.

They finally stopped after a couple minutes and after a couple eyes gazed on them.

"OK, I'll pick you up at seven" Kenny announced and gave Gillian one last hug before running off.

He stopped half way and turned back towards Gillian. "I'll walk you to class later Gill"

Gillian smiled back as the thought of how silly and cute he was being popped up in her head, then she turned around and head towards class.  
--

Once Gillian got to class, she spotted Jolin, so she went and sat next to her.

"Hey Jo"

"Oh, hey Gill" Jolin responded looking up at her and turned back to her work.

Gillian took a seat next to Jolin. She looked happy and had a smile on her face. Jolin noticed a silent between them. She looked at Gillian and Gillian looked as if she's into her thoughts. This made Jolin noticed Gillian has something on her mind.

"Ah Gill" Jolin waved her hand back and forth in front of Gillian's face.

Gillian wasn't fully deep into her thoughts "What Jo"

"Are you ok?"

"Guess what?"

"What Gill?"

"Kenny asked me to the dance"

"Really? Did you say yes?"

"Yeah" Gillian was smiling then the smile slowly dropped.

"Some how Im not that excited"

"Why?"

"I have no idea." Gillian said and slowly slammed her head on the table.


End file.
